Marek
Marek is a Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations organization Cipher Pol Zero. He ate the Kiri Kiri no Mi. He is the acting Leader of Cipher Pol Zero. Appearance Marek is usually seen wearing a stern and emotionless expression, attributing to his serious personality and behavior towards his colleagues. He is a relatively tall man, standing at six foot two inches and weighing 220 pounds, making him quite an imposing figure to those he stands up against. He has rather long spiky hair that reaches down to his shoulders with bangs going in nearly every direction but staying clear of his face. Marek wears a black suit with a white undershirt, a red tie and white gloves. Marek's face is always dead set in a serious or fierce expression as his eyebrows are usually furrowed or arched to give him this particular appearance. Beneath his normal suit, he wears a special skin tight armor that grants him a powerful defense and shifts his weight to his legs, giving him a massive boost in speed. Because of his Devil Fruit, Marek is normally seen surrounded in a thick veil of mist. Personality A cold hearted and serious man, Marek does not tolerate insubordination from his colleagues and will often reprimand them for failing missions or not succeeding in a certain task that he deems simple. Marek is not as ruthless and sadistic as Nadeisco is, but he can be cruel as a member of the black ops organization he works for. As the powerful leader of CP0, he holds himself in high regard above the others and is only close to Akira and Ender on certain occasions. Relationships Marek has no partner and completes his missions alone, mostly due to his Devil Fruit powers. He is close with Akira and respects him to the point that he allows him to get away with almost anything. He is also close, on occasion, with Ender. Aside from those two, Marek has no other notable people that are important in his life. Abilities Marek is the first ranked agent of Cipher Pol Zero, giving him authority of those beneath him and showing his immense and inhuman strength. With a Douriki of 5,300, Marek is the strongest Cipher Pol Agent to ever exist and far surpasses any normal man in super human strength. He is also the fastest person known to master Rokushiki. Devil Fruit Marek ate the Kiri Kiri no Mi. It is a Logia-type Fruit that allows him to transform into, manipulate, and create mist. History At some unknown point in time, Marek formed Cipher Pol Zero. Judgment of Impel Down After discussing their issues in their base in Mock Town, Marek and his agents separated. He went with Akira, Cecilia, and Nadeisco to quell the remnants of the riot in Impel Down. When they arrived at Impel Down, Magellan arrived to question why they were there and quickly became infuriated when Marek talked down to his staff. He tried to attack them and failed in his assault, showing that Marek had some kind of unusual power to avoid taking damage from the Hydra. Trivia *The character Marek, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Rokushiki users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Subrosian